


Tramps Like Us

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe: Vegas, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, F/M, Stargate Atlantis AU: Vegas, Vehicular Sex, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay Sheppard, late of the LVMPD, picks up a hitchhiker just outside Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tramps Like Us

"I'm not ready," Jay said to McKay on the day they discharged her from the hospital. "I need time."

"Fair enough," McKay said, although he was frowning. "Here," he added, holding out a small black duffel bag. "Your things."

Jay hefted the bag and raised an eyebrow at McKay. "Like I said before," McKay said. "A couple of grand...not really worth bothering with. The bag's nice and the owner is dead with, thankfully, no next of kin."

 _I'll show you your destiny, Jay Sheppard._

"Only," Jay said. "If you discount the guy in your cell."

"He doesn't need a bag." McKay turned to go and then turned back. "Sheppard."

"Yeah?"

"Keep in touch."

"Maybe."

Jay used some of the money to buy herself a bike; a big damn Triumph with plenty of chrome and glossy paint, it was the prefect bike to take you nowhere at really high speeds.

Ten miles out of town, she came across a hitcher. Normally, she'd have sped on by--she might not give a damn about her personal safety but she wasn't stupid--but the guy was seriously hot. Like really hot. Hot enough to get her to pull up sharply and give him a once over.

"Where you headed?"

"Where are you going?"

If the guy--Ronon, he told her when she asked--had any trouble with being on the back of a bike while a woman drove, he didn't show it when she jerked a thumb and said, "hop on."

A hot guy with his arms around her, a big machine purring between her thighs, the sheer thrill of having survived both the firefight and the hospital had a pretty powerful affect on Jay; by the time night fell she was horny as all hell and her underwear--new like all of her clothes--was damp.

There was an exit ahead, but she pulled over at a rest stop instead.

"This where you kick me off?" Ronon asked as they both climbed off the bike and Jay shucked off her jacket.

"Oh hell no."

She reached for her belt buckle and by the time she started unbuttoning her leather pants, Ronon was grinning broadly.

His first thrust shoved her belly hard against the seat of the bike and she swore and pushed back just as hard. He grunted and set up a fast, rough pace, pounding into her until she worried a little that they were gonna knock the bike over.

It held up and she was soon coming too hard to worry about anything. He was good and obviously someone had trained him up right; she came three more times before he shoved in once more, ground his hips against her ass and came with a low growl.

By the time he came back from the bathroom, she was dressed again. "This," she said as he joined her, "is where I kick you off." She tossed her underwear at him and he caught them easily.

"And tell McKay that when I said I needed time, I meant I needed time _alone_."

"How'd you know he sent me?"

She tapped her neck. "Your ink, it looks just a little...I dunno. It made me think a little and then I guessed and let you give yourself away."

"You're good."

"Yeah." Jay pulled on her jacket and straddled the bike. "See you around."

"I hope so."

He waved as she sped off and Jay grinned as she watched him vanish behind her.

 _-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic, my prompt was "SGA, girl!John/Ronon, test drive." The title is from Bruce Springsteen's "Born to Run."


End file.
